


Tricksters don't care for hunts

by Samoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoose/pseuds/Samoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to relieve Sam from a hunt, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters don't care for hunts

Never in his days did Sam think they would be chasing a monster that was radioactive. Stranger things had happened, but he had been forced to endure Dean making horrible jokes about gaining super powers or fighting Godzilla all day.

When he and Dean finally split up, it was refreshing to be away from the immaturity of his older brother and have some peace and quiet. Still, he was on a hunt and this monster really meant business. Luckily they had protective masks in storage, thanks to Bobby, and Sam felt at least somewhat safe as he stalked down the halls of an abandoned building.

The Geiger meter in his hand was clicking out safe levels with the occasional spike that told him he was on the right track. He rounded the corner with a knife in one hand and the device in the other, eyes catching sight of something moving and his insides seizing up as he moved to strike out instinctively.

Gabriel effortlessly moved out of the way and the strike of the knife went through the air where he'd been, his hands were up in submission and he flashed an apologetic smile, he'd come to help (or hinder, whichever was more fun) and as Sam riled up to yell at him he placed a finger to his lips to remind the hunter where they were.

Still, when Sam was catching his breath and glaring at Gabe through the goggles of the mask, Gabe couldn't help but grin. Who'd of thought that he would get struck with the urge to pin Sammy against a wall now? of all the times?

But he did have that urge. May as well live in the moment.

He moved forward, eyes alight with that overwhelming need that made Sam weak in the knees. Sam forgot that he was on a hunt, that he was in an abandoned building and wearing a mask for godssakes, he just melted against the wall that Gabe backed him up to and cursed at how thick the air had become as his breathing got heavier.

Gabe was relentless, he didn't need to worry about radioactivity, he closed in and got on his tippy toes, letting his lips brush over Sam's neck and hand slide into his hair, brushing over the strap that rested there. His leg slid up between Sam's, however silly it seemed with the height difference, and he knew that the taller man was right where he wanted him.

He applied just enough pressure with his hip to get his moose worked up and at the same moment that Sam opened his mouth to moan Gabe's name, the Geiger counter spasmed and that bone chilling, skin tingling crackling sound echoed off the corridors. The monster was getting closer, so much for their little distraction.

Gabe was be pissed at being interrupted, he had come to help anyway, so with great irritation he turned to smite the monster with scary ease.

Sometimes Sam forgot how incredibly powerful the funny little archangel was, but Sam didn't even have time to react before Gabe snapped them to some motel, away from the body and the trouble and the risk of Dean finding them and he had the taller Winchester against a wall once again.

And then Gabe was on him again and he reached to take off the mask but was surprised when the angel murmured "No, leave it for a little while" against his skin.

Sam was lost in a haze of building need and didn't argue, his angel purposefully teased him for longer than usual just to hear the way Sam's screams and pleas sounded so beautifully muffled. It was a sound that couldn't be reproduced any other way and it shot arousal like electricity straight between Gabe's legs. So much so that found himself moaning just from the sound.

Sam had never seen the angel turned on like this before and his own arousal ached at the sight of the other falling apart. Their pleasures just compounded on one another until they both felt out of their minds and couldn't take it anymore.

Sam ripped the mask off and relished in the rush of fresh cold air to his lungs, before they knew it they were both pulling clothes off of one another.

Gabe could easily magic it all away but he loved getting down on his knees to tug at Sam's boxers down with his teeth before he planted kisses and sucked needily at his thigh.

That kind of foreplay didn't last long this time because after all the fun Sam was already shaking and his hips rocked in a natural rhythm that his body craved, Gabe's hand came up to massage the other's erection through his pants.

Sam knew exactly what position he was in, When Gabe stopped and stood up, licking his lips mischievously, his gaze was completely clear and unguarded. His unbridled desire to make Sam his... to make the hunter scream his name... was written all over his face.

The mere thought made Sam whimper and his lover smirked knowingly. Gabe was no fool, even in a lusty haze like this he knew what powers of seduction he had over Sam.

He moved in, edging him towards the bed and they fell onto it easily. Once they were laying there on the same level it was so easy for Gabe to steal the kisses he had been missing out on.

Sam eagerly obliged and soon they were both out of breath and grinding against one another thoughtlessly.

Gabe brought up a hand and without any prompting Sam closed his mouth around the others fingers. It was such a natural thing to do, his tongue tracing around it expertly and only stopping to suck.

The angel nearly lost it at that, but he kept himself together enough to pull them back, planting a quick kiss of thanks on the corner of Sam's lips before his hand slipped down.

They had been at this enough and knew each other's bodies well enough that it was no trouble at all for Gabe to press the finger into Sam and his only challenge was not to rush ahead to the main show as he thought about how fucking amazing Sam felt around him.

Sam responded quickly, back arching and letting out sounds of pleasure that he would later be completely embarrassed about. For now though he was lost in it. His head fell back and pressed into the pillows beneath him but it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

Gabe could tell how eager he was by the way he bucked his hips into even this amount of attention. As he added another finger and kept up a painfully slow but delicious rhythm, marked by Sam's whimpers and cries, he let his lips fall to the nearest inner thigh.

His free hand came up to secure it from shaking and jerking around and, quite adeptly, he sucked and bit until a mark surfaced. His mark, on _his_ Sam.

His Sam who seemed to really enjoy the attention, maybe a little bit too much. Gabe didn't want to be left out of the fun and he pulled his fingers back before positioning himself between Sam's legs. The taller readily opened them and moved into a better position, his eyes were half closed in a daze, breathing hard, and desire through the roof. The shorter of the two was showing control, but he was right there with him.

He didn't waste a second once he was in place, he pushed himself into Sam, one hand on his leg and the other underneath him helping to hold up his hips. They stayed like that, with Gabriel buried inside him, for a long minute; time stood still and pleasure pounded in their ears. It was the one moment that their feelings had no barriers and they basked in the love and the need rolling off of one another.

This was a feeling neither of them had ever gotten from another person. The moment passed as the desire for release grew and Gabe pulled out just enough to thrust back in.

His hand came forward to grip Sam's length and help him along but Sam shook his head, he didn't need the help this time..he was already almost over the edge.

It didn't take long at all, a couple hard long strokes with Sam's hands balled in the blankets and Gabe gripping Sam's hips to keep himself together before they both hit their climax. It was almost simultaneous, but for Gabe it was different, there was a burst of light at his back...it was momentary...but in that moment of climax Sam caught a glimpse of the brilliance of Gabriel's wings.

That moment where they were entirely one. It was hot, and messy, and fucking _sexy_. The feeling in the air, the giddy satisfaction and clarity crashing back into them.

Gabe pulled out and collapsed on top of Sam, who only then realized his hips were up in the air and allowed himself to fall into the bed, arms wrapping around his angel and holding him close.

"Fuck... Gabe... what about Dean?" he groaned out breathily.

Gabe snorted and brushed away the hair that was matted on Sam's face "He'll be fine, trust me. Don't spoil the moment."

But it wasn't spoiled at all, nothing could spoil this. Their legs intertwined and they cuddled as close together as they could, riding on the high of the unexpected but wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend one day a couple months ago while we were talking about mask-kinks, so I finally decided to post it up! I hope you guys enjoy it, I don't write a heck of a lot of smut but i'll enjoy all comments about what you thought! This kind of stands as proof that I do occasionally write Sabriel smut though, haha.


End file.
